


My Consort for Your Dilithium

by VestalVirgin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalVirgin/pseuds/VestalVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager is desperately low on supplies.  The only planet close enough to provide dilithium and food is a matriarchal society that keeps their males as subservient consorts.  Kathryn and Chakotay agree to play the part for the sake of their ship and crew, and get a lot more than they planned on from their two days on the pleasure-oriented planet.  This story is J/C, but contains mild male slash and implied female slash.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Consort for Your Dilithium

**Author's Note:**

> All things Trek and the characters belong to Paramount/CBS. I promise to return them slightly used but much happier.

“I can’t believe we are actually going through with this, Chakotay.  Of the all the things we have had to do in this gods-forsaken quadrant – “

“Kathryn, calm down.  No one is threatening us, no one is trying to kill us or steal the ship or alter our memories.  It’s you and me playing a game for two days to get the supplies we need.  How bad can it be?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  This dress says pretty bad.” 

He couldn’t judge how mad, disgusted, or resigned she was by just her voice through the bathroom door.  He was finished dressing and was sitting on the large, overstuffed sofa of their assigned dignitaries’ lodging.  The B’Gra certainly had luxurious taste, fitting perfectly with their strictly matriarchal ruling class who believed in only two things: power and pleasure.  The more symbols of pleasure an individual could outwardly display, the more powerful that individual was perceived. 

That was the reason why Kathryn and Chakotay now found themselves at the beginning of what promised to be an embarrassing, at mildest, two days.  In order to enter negotiations for desperately needed supplies, Kathryn was being treated as the matriarch of her traveling family on _Voyager,_ and Chakotay as her requisite servant.  Hell, slave was a more accurate description.  The men on this planet existed only to serve the needs, every single need, of the women, on demand.  Her consort was the most prized possession of a female B’Gra, and he was shown off at every possible opportunity.  Tonight would be Kathryn’s first opportunity to show off Chakotay at a reception.

“Your dress?” Chakotay huffed.  “You’re welcome to these leather, um, whatever the hell these are.”  

“I thought they were pants?” her voice said with a hint of surprise. 

“You only looked at them when they were lying on the bed.  In the back they’re pants.  In the front they seem to be randomly lacking several inches of material.”

“Oh.  They do have, I mean, they do cover, I mean.”

He chuckled at her stammering.  “They cover the important parts, if that’s what you’re trying to ask.  Barely, mind you, before they begin to look as if a jaguar got in a few good swipes.  Now, come on.  We’re going to be late if you don’t come out of there.”

“My nightgown has more material than this dress, and it’s not sheer!”

“We’ve been friends for over four years, Kathryn.  If I’m willing to become your slave for a couple of days, I’m sure you can you find your inner woman and make the most of that dress for a couple of hours.”

“Swear to me you won’t laugh, Chakotay.”

“I would never laugh at you, Kathryn.  At least, not out loud.”

“Hey!”

He laughed.  “I’m kidding.  You’re beautiful no matter what you wear.”  He heard the door click and tried to repeat in his head _don’t laugh don’t laugh don’t laugh._   When she slowly slid the door open, he sucked in his breath and exclaimed, “Stars, Kathryn!”  She stood before him in a diaphanous, tattered hem dress colored in blues and greens and gold.  It had looked riotous when they found it lying on the bed.  On her, it shimmered and shifted and shone against her pale skin, her blue eyes picking up the colors brilliantly.  The sleeveless front swept down from thin strips that tied behind her neck to barely cover each breast, the cups held together with a narrow strip that left the full swells of her cleavage visible.  From there, the material draped down from the bottom of each breast to join the low, fitted waist before the skirt slipped over the curves of her hips to end in asymmetrical points at her knees.  Three-inch heeled, silver sandals strapped over her feet, the muscles of her calves clearly defined.  Her auburn red hair was softly brushed back from her face, and she wore full eye make-up with a shimmering rose pink lipstick, the apples of her cheeks swept with a soft peach blush.  “Turn around,” he gasped.

“No.”

He raised his eyebrow.  “Turn around, please?”

“Absolutely not.”  She glared at him.

“I have to stand behind you all night, Kathryn.”

She groaned.  “Of course you do.”  Slowly she turned until her back was to him and challenged, “Well?”

He was speechless.  The back was completely open to the waist that dipped in a V so low it exposed dimples at the base of her spine.  Her toned muscles, the perfect curve of her lower back, the sweep of her shoulder blades like hidden wings, were all in full view.  There was something inexplicably sensual about the bare back of an attractive woman. 

“Well?” she asked a little louder.

He forced his eyes up to her hair and said, “You have certainly found your inner woman.”

She turned with her hands on her hips and a retort ready, but when the saw the awe with which he was staring at her, she didn’t say it.  He really did think she looked beautiful.  She relaxed a little and tried to remember something her sister told her once before a party when they were in their late teens.  Kathryn was very uncomfortable in the outfit Phoebe had picked for her and was told to wear the dress, not let the dress wear her.  Kathryn decided if she had to wear this ridiculous gown to get the supplies they needed, she would make the most of it. 

“Your turn,” she said as she eyed him.  He groaned.  “It’s only fair.  You have to stand up eventually.”

“Swear you won’t laugh?” he asked.

“Having to treat you like my personal servant is bad enough, Chakotay.  I wouldn’t possibly make it worse for you by laughing.”

He ran his hand through his hair to brush it out of his eyes.  The Doctor had lengthened Chakotay’s hair several inches, perplexed at why he was being ordered to do it and miffed that no one would tell him.  The B’Gra males wore their hair to their shoulders.  While Chakotay refused to go that far, his thick, black hair was now below his ears with the front bangs parted to the side and loosely feathered back.  Kathryn found it very becoming. 

Chakotay took a deep breath and stood up from the couch, straightening the tight, black leather.  Now, it was Kathryn’s turn to stare.  The waistband barely covered his narrow hipbones and dipped in a V like her dress, only his dip was in the front.  She could see the line of fine dark hair that ran from his navel to disappear into the V.  He was both shirtless and shoeless, neither item being a part of the standard consort outfit.  His broad chest had a sparse covering of hair down the center between his pectorals.  His muscular shoulders and arms flexed as he put his hands low on his hips.  She saw what he meant by the jaguar swipes.  The legs of the pants did indeed look like they had been caught by the claws of a big cat, his powerful thighs and wide calves visible through the gaps.  The first slash started at the highest point possible while still being decent. 

“Well?” he asked, mimicking her earlier challenge.

“Turn around,” she said. 

He turned and she ran her eyes over his firm buttocks, the clearly defined shape of his legs and down to his bare feet.  Even though the front of the pants showed more skin, there was something almost erotic about his backside and legs encased in tight, black leather.  He turned back around and faced her.  “Well, Chakotay,” she said and then swallowed.  “You certainly look – masculine.”  He eyed her suspiciously.  “I mean that in a good way.”

He relaxed and held his arm toward the door.  “Shall we go, master?” he asked with a smirk.  She squinted her eyes and grimaced.  “Hey, I was only kidding,” he said.  “I’m the one who talked you into this, remember?  We have to have the dilithium and the food stores, Kathryn.  We’ve shut down every possible deck on the ship, the food is rationed as far as possible without starving everyone, and the crew are bunked three and four together.  We don’t even have enough power reserves to defend ourselves if we tried to get to the next planet and were attacked.  I’m here of my own free will, because our ship and our crew need it.  I can act the part for two days, but you have to play your part, too, or the negotiations will be over before they start.”

“I know, Chakotay.  We’ve been over this many times.  It’s just so demeaning!  How can any culture condone subjugating an entire gender?”

“I know this situation is repulsive, but we’ll do what we have to as always.”

She nodded to him and walked through the door with him following two steps behind her.

***V*V***

Kathyrn’s “consort” made a quite an impression at the reception.  The B’Gra were a naturally petite, thin people with white skin, pale yellow hair, and green eyes.  Chakotay topped them all by at least 7 inches, and his golden brown skin, broadly muscular build, and black hair and eyes made him stand out like a beacon.  For over two hours, Kathryn had watched the stares and heard the whispers of admiration around them.  Chakotay’s part was to stand behind her and keep her plate and glass filled.  He was not allowed to eat until they returned to the room.  Luckily, the ambassador had warned them of this rule beforehand and left a plate of fresh fruit and bread in the room so the visitor could eat before the banquet.   The ambassador, at least, seemed to be sympathetic to the differences in their cultures and was trying to help smooth things over as best she could. 

Chakotay had been told to take his cues from the two males across the table from him, as they were the most experienced and considered the two best in the city aside from the queen’s own.  So far, they had only poured drinks, filled plates, and stood with their hands clasped behind their backs.  When the dessert course was brought out, though, he sensed a change in the two men.  They stepped closer to their masters and, when the bowl of pudding-like substance was set down, each picked up the spoon and leaned over the shoulder of the woman in front of him.  Chakotay watched as the men fed the women with slow, languid, sensual movements.  _Here we go_ , he thought to himself.  As Kathryn’s bowl was set in front of her, he leaned over her right shoulder and grasped the spoon.  He rested his head almost mouth-to-ear with her and began to slowly feed her.  “Relax your face, Kathryn.  You look like you’re eating the mud from a targ pit.”  A single giggle escaped as she smiled.  “That’s better.” 

He looked at his unaware tutor in front of him and saw the man begin to caress the neck of his master with one hand while continuing to feed her with the other.  He glanced down the table and saw others beginning to do the same.  He tentatively raised his fingers to Kathryn’s neck and just barely grazed her.  She jumped slightly but had herself under control by his second pass.  He let his pressure increase and trailed his fingertips from under her ear to her collar bone.  He could feel her struggling to swallow and slowed his feeding.  He whispered in her ear again.  “It’s okay.  It’s just me, remember?  This will be over soon.  You could be here with Tuvok.”  He felt another giggle and her neck relaxed. 

There were only a few bites left of the pudding, and he watched as the woman who had been served first took her last spoonful from her consort.  She picked up the bowl and licked it slowly, the creamy substance getting on her chin and around her mouth.  Chakotay’s eyes went wide when she set the bowl down and turned to her consort, who proceeded to lick the dessert from her face and then ran his tongue inside her mouth.  He felt Kathryn tense up and knew she had seen it, too.  They had been warned rather ominously by the ambassador that Chakotay’s refusal to perform any act would mean he could be bargained for by another woman.  Kathryn’s refusal would mean the immediate end to any chance at the supplies they needed.  Other couples down the table repeated the display as the deserts were finished off. 

Finally, Kathryn and Chakotay could put it off no longer.  He fed her the last spoonful and whispered, “I’m sorry.”  With the barest shake of her head, she picked up the bowl and licked it clean, then turned to him.  He looked into her blue eyes and saw that she was fighting to be open to the situation.  He gently clasped the nape of her neck and ran his tongue over her chin, under her bottom lip, and over her top lip.  He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her, then pushed against her lips with his tongue.  She resisted for a brief few seconds before opening to him.  He slid his fingers up to massage the back of her head and found her tongue with his, darting in and out and circling her mouth.  He felt her lean into him and deepened the kiss, blindly placing the spoon in the bowl and then caressing her cheek.  Their kiss turned from forced to passionate, and she danced her tongue over his as he held her head to him.  When finally they slowed and pulled away, he noticed several pairs of eyes were on them.

Kathryn faced the table and the woman across from her said, “He is quite good.”

“Yes, he is,” Kathryn said, her voice huskier than normal.  Chakotay kept his expression neutral and stepped back behind her, waiting for his next cue.  He began to see that each male was doing something different, and realized their touching and actions were dependent on the woman.  One leaned in to scratch a woman’s nose when he saw her doing the same.  Another male tenderly clasped his master’s hand when she held it up to him.  Kathryn rubbed her neck as she often did when tense, so Chakotay began to massage her.  He felt for the biggest knot to the right of her vertebrae that he knew was always a problem for her.  Sure enough, the spot was tight and tender to the touch.  He gently smoothed his thumbs over it until he felt it begin to loosen, then worked it out with small circles.  He ran his fingertips up from the base of her neck to the base of her skull several times, and then massaged her shoulders.  She continued to talk to those around her, but would tilt her head one way or another every so often to let him know where she wanted him to concentrate his efforts.  When she pushed her shoulders back, he moved his hands down her bare back and began to finger-walk over the muscles.

Kathryn was beginning to feel guilty for letting Chakotay massage her for so long, and for enjoying it.  She reached her hands up to the tops of her shoulders and held them open for him.  He clasped her hands with his, and she held them lightly against her collar bones.  She squeezed his hands in a thank you, and he squeezed back.  She let her head rest back against his stomach and hoped nothing else would be expected of them tonight.  They were well over the three-hour mark of the reception, and it had been a long day before they ever set foot on the planet.  To her relief, a few couples began to leave the room, followed by a few more, and she determined it was safe for them to make their exit.  She let go of Chakotay’s hands and indicated for him to pull her chair out for her.  She said her good-byes to those around her and then left to lead him back to their room. 

When the door closed behind him, Chakotay exhaled loudly and went to the bed, the nearest surface he could sit on.  He rolled his ankles and stretched his back with a groan.  “Are you okay?” Kathryn said with concern. 

He looked at her and chuckled.  “I’m fine.  I’m not used to standing in one place for so long, but I’m fine.”  His expression turned serious, and he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Me?  The massage was wonderful.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he said.

She turned to the window that looked out over the lake.  “I know.  And yes, I’m okay.”  He heard something in her voice, but he couldn’t tell what.  It worried him, and he walked to her side. 

“Kathryn, it was a kiss.  It’s not the end of the world.”

She smiled softly.  “I know.  I didn’t expect it to be so –.”  Her voice trailed off.

“So what?”

She looked at him and placed her palm on the center of his bare chest.  “I didn’t expect that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from doing it again.”  She leaned into him and as her lips met his, he wrapped his arms around her and caressed the silky skin of her back.  Their tongues met and slid together, and her hand slipped from his chest to his bicep, the other playing through his longer hair.  He pulled her closer to him, and she moaned.  His leather pants were suddenly much tighter and he broke the kiss, breathing hard. 

“Kathryn,” he panted as he gripped her arms.  “We’re in this room together.  Alone.  With only one bed.  And that dress.  I can’t do this here.  Not when I know that you won’t let it go any further.” 

She looked down at his dark, muscular chest and followed the line of soft hair to the dip in the pants.  She could see every inch of him defined in the black leather.  She wanted it to go further.  Much further.  She had for a long time, and she knew he wanted her just as badly.  The ship and protocols and complications of a relationship seemed very far away in that moment.  However, the fact that they had just spent over three hours with him being treated as a servant was fresh in her mind.  “I can’t, Chakotay.”  He looked stricken and backed away from her.  She grabbed for his hand.  “No, you don’t understand.  I meant I can’t here, not when I’m being forced to treat you like a slave and watch you being degraded.  When we get back to the ship and have the supplies onboard, I promise you things will change for us.  But not here, not like this.”

He gripped her fingers and stared into her eyes.  “Do you mean it, Kathryn?  If you make that promise to me now, again, I won’t let you back out of it once we return to _Voyager_.”

She smiled softly.  “I promise.  We will be together on _Voyager_.  I want to make love to you.  I want to be with you.”  He pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her soft, warm skin against his.  He desired her more than he desired to breathe, but he understood how difficult this mission was for her.  That understanding didn’t get rid of his raging hard-on, though.  He slid his hand to the nape of her neck and drove his tongue between her lips, finding hers and circling and sliding around it.  He pressed his erection against her stomach, and she moaned into his mouth.  He broke the kiss and rocked his hips against her once more. 

“You’ll be the death of me here,” he groaned against her neck. 

She was as turned on as he was, the ache and pool of moisture between her legs witness to that fact.  She thrust against him and said, “There is more than one way to make love.  I think we both need release.”  His tongue snaked along her neck, and his teeth nipped just below her ear.  He ran his hand up her back and untied the strings of her dress, letting it hang at her waist.  He pulled her more tightly against him, his skin tingling where her full breasts were crushed to him.  He slid his hands down under the waist of her dress and massaged her buttocks, feeling lace underwear under his fingers.  She worked her hand between them and traced the hard lines of him through the leather.  She found the zipper and slowly lowered it until he sprang free of the constriction with a groan.  She returned her hand to his erection and squeezed and caressed him, sliding her thumb along the underside.  He grabbed the sides of her skirt and yanked the dress down to the floor, then stood back to look at her.  She was now in nothing but a pair of skimpy, white lace panties and the silver heels.  “Spirits, you’re sexy!” he growled. 

She looked at him in the tattered black leather pants, the zipper open and his manhood thick and hard standing out from the opening.  “That makes two of us,” she husked.  She backed up until she could crawl onto the large bed and slid up to the pillows, lying back on her elbows with one knee bent up.  He followed her and kissed and licked the tops of her feet through the straps of the sandals.  He unclasped the tiny buckles and slipped the shoes off.  He blew trails of warm breath up her leg until he reached her panties.  He wasted no time in pulling them down and tossing them to the floor.  He stood back up and peeled the leather pants down his legs until he could remove them turned inside out.  While she watched him undress, she sucked her fingertip into her mouth and circled her nipples with it, pinching and pulling them.  She lay back and moved the other hand to trail down her stomach and lightly play over her mound.  He watched her touching herself and nearly lost his control right then.  He crawled back onto the bed and stayed at the bottom where he could see the moist lips of her sex and watch her fingers circling her clit.  He took his erection in hand and caressed it, sliding the underside through his palm.  She moaned, and he looked up to see her eyes hungrily following the movement of his hand. 

“You like to watch, don’t you, Kathryn?” he asked. 

Her fingers quickened over her button while the other hand pulled at her breast.  “Oh yes,” she hissed. 

“Do you want to watch me come?” 

“Yes.”

He closed his hand around his hard member and slowly pumped it.  He could see the flood of moisture between her legs, and he moved up the bed until he could reach her with his other hand.  He plunged a finger in her while she rubbed the top of her mound, her hips thrusting upward.  Her legs spread wider and her mouth opened.  He inserted a second finger and worked in and out of her, then spread her oils over his swollen tip.  She moaned again, and he returned his fingers to her core, pushing in and out in time with his other hand stroking himself.  “Oh gods,” she husked.  Her fingers worked her clit harder, faster, and he felt her tightening. 

“Come for me, Kathryn.”  He squeezed himself and spread the drops of pre-cum over his length.  “Oh, that feels good,” he growled as his stomach tightened. 

The walls of her sex clamped around him and her legs stiffened as a she moaned and panted.  He inserted a third finger in her and pushed as far as could.  “Do you like that?” 

“Mmm.”  She tilted her neck to the side to better see him.  He squeezed himself and slipped his fingers over the tip to slick it again, then stroked faster as his hips thrust against hand. 

“Heavens, I’m almost there,” he gasped.  He massaged her hot core with his fingers.  “Let me feel you.”  Her body tensed, her head curled forward, and her eyes locked on the glistening head of his hard length.  He felt her tighten around his fingers and pushed against her walls. 

She cried out.  “Ahh, I’m coming!”  He felt her inner muscles contract around him, and then felt the orgasm race through her.  He pumped harder, faster, and when she cried out with another contraction, the first wave of his climax shot onto her stomach.  His grunts matched hers until they both collapsed onto the bed gasping. 

He watched as she slid her fingers through his semen on her body and circled her nipples with it.  He slipped his fingers from her core and sucked them into his mouth, tasting her.  She turned over and pressed her sticky body against his and drove her tongue into his mouth, sharing her own juices with him.  When she pulled back and looked into his eyes, he said, “Oh, yeah.  You are definitely going to be the death of me.” 

She laughed and then said, “I think I need a shower.  Would you like to join me?” 

They were both exhausted from the day and showered quickly.  They crawled into bed nude, and she turned on her side with her back to him.  He curled his body around hers, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

***V*V***

Kathryn found a message waiting for them when she woke up the next morning.  She retrieved it and discovered that they would be expected to make an appearance at 0900 hours at the lake.  It seemed the local elite gathered there every morning in the warm summer to enjoy a couple of hours of pleasure before returning to their offices and the pursuit of power.  Appropriate clothing would be delivered along with breakfast at 0700, a half hour from now.  As she ended the message, she felt Chakotay’s arms wrap around her from behind as he planted a kiss on her neck. 

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. 

“A very good morning,” he answered.  She turned in his arms and gripped the strong muscles of his back.  She looked into the dark pools of his eyes and sighed.  “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried that she was having second thoughts after last night. 

“In thirty minutes, I have to go back to treating you like my slave.”

“Yes, but tomorrow we will be able to get the supplies we need and leave this place.  I’m okay with it, Kathryn.  I also understand why you want to wait until we leave here to really be together.”  He grinned at her and said, “Don’t think of me as your servant.  Think of me as your boy toy.”

She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.  “I imagine that’s exactly what the men here are.”

“We may not like it or agree with it.  That doesn’t mean you can’t try to enjoy some of it while we are stuck,” he said.

She leaned her head back to look at him better.  “Oh?”

“I know you enjoyed the massage last night, and I was definitely pleased to give it to you.  And to get to caress your neck,” he said as his fingertips trailed from her ear to her collar bone.  “And the kiss,” he said as he leaned down to take her lips with his.  “If I get to have fun in what I’m doing to you, there is nothing wrong with you getting something from it, as well.”

She kissed him again and said, “I did like the massage at first, but then I felt guilty for liking it and making you keep it up so long.” 

He combed his fingers through her auburn locks and massaged her scalp.  “Never feel guilty for taking pleasure from me.  Try to relax today.  Let me take care of you because I want to, not because you think I’m being made to.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair where it had fallen over his eye.  She smiled mischievously and said, “I know your hair is against regulations, but I must say, it’s sexy as hell.” 

He slid his hand into the opening of her robe and teased her nipple.  “You, my dear, are sexy as hell,” he said as he bared her breast.  He leaned down and licked and sucked at it, feeling her sigh as a rumble in her chest.  She pulled his head to her harder, and he tongued her in small circles then nipped her breast with his teeth. 

“Chakotay,” she panted as she pulled his head away.  “Our breakfast will be here any minute.”  He grunted as he moved across her chest and sucked and bit her other breast.  “Chakotay, please.”

He kissed each nipple once more, then turned her in his arms and hugged her from behind.  He pushed his erection against her buttocks and groaned, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

She giggled before her voice turned serious again.  “I’m more worried about what the B’Gra expect you to do with it.  Two hours at the lake for pleasure?  Exactly what is their definition of pleasure?”

“What’s really bothering you?” he asked with concern as he turned her back around.

She looked into his eyes, and then her gaze wandered to his chest.  “What if they expect us to make love out there?  I mean intercourse, not a release like we did last night.  I don’t want our first time to be in front of a bunch of alien megalomaniacs who look at you with disdain because you’re a man.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.  “Kathryn.  Hon.  You are letting this bother you far more than it should.  We’ll be at the lake, right?  If by some perverted turn of the universe they are all gathering there to have intercourse, we can find a way to make it look like we are doing the same hidden under the water.  As much as I long to be with you that way, I want our first time to be special for you.  I won’t let them taint that.”  He saw a tear glistening in her eye.  “Please don’t cry,” he said softly. 

She smiled at him and said, “You called me hon.  You’ve never done that before.” 

He chuckled.  “Maybe not out loud.  In my head, I have several names of endearment that I call you.”

“Like what?”

“Like hon, dear, my heart.”  He paused and caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes.  “My love.”

The tear slid down her face and she leaned into his lips.  He kissed her tenderly, gently, before pulling her head to his shoulder and holding her.  “Chakotay, I love you, too,” she said quietly.   The door chimed and she turned with a sigh to answer it.

He stopped her.  “Wait, I think that’s my job.”  He winked at her to show her it didn’t bother him and then moved to the door.  He meekly thanked the B’Graian for the food and clothing, then closed the door.  The pile of folded clothes looked rather small.  He set the tray on the table and then carried the clothes to the bed to lay them out.  For her, there was a sky blue bikini, the bands of the bra and the bottoms encrusted with some kind of rose colored gemstone.  There was also a white, sheer cover.  His piece was a pair of white bottoms that were not quite bikini but damned close.  The material was soft and silky.  Although it was not sheer, he had a vision of what would happen when they got wet.  He shook his head and grinned at her.  “It’s a good thing you saw me naked last night, because you’ll certainly be getting an eyeful this morning.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh.  “You know what will happen when those get wet, right?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have strong suspicions.  Why couldn’t this have happened when my body was in its twenties?”

“You have a beautiful body, Chakotay,” she said, deepening her husky voice. 

He looked down at himself in his robe.  “Thank you.  I’m a bit softer around the edges than I used to be.”

“Aren’t we all.  I haven’t worn a bikini in years.” 

Chakotay held up his white swim shorts and said, “I am so glad the Doctor is not here with his holocamera.  I guess we should eat – lightly – and get dressed.”

They snuggled close to each other on the sofa and ate fresh berries that were pleasantly sweet, a dark bread, and a violet-colored spread that resembled soft cheese.  They quickly showered and dressed, and Chakotay slipped into his subservient character to follow Kathryn to the lake.  He didn’t mind having to stay two steps behind her because it meant he could watch her ass in the blue bikini, the hem of the sheer white cover brushing her at mid-thigh with each step she took.

 He looked around and, seeing no one near them, he said quietly, “Your ass looks amazing.” 

He heard her giggle and say, “Behave.”

“Yes, dear.”

“And wipe that grin off your face before someone sees it.”  She hadn’t turned around to look at him.

“Yes, dear,” he said and struggled to keep his expression neutral. 

They neared the lakeshore and saw lounging sofas, plush blankets and pillows, and trays of a pink, bubbly drink set up.  Many of the B’Gra elite were already partaking of their pleasures, their ever-present consorts close by.  All of the males were in the same white shorts that had been provided for Chakotay.  The women were all in bikinis, though the colors and styles varied.  Kathryn greeted the women and began to engage in small talk.  One of them said, “You must try the hadach.  This vintage is particularly exquisite.”

Kathryn turned to Chakotay and said, “Hadach, please.”  He moved off to get her a drink and heard the same woman ask, “You say ‘please’ when you give him an order?”

Kathryn recovered well.  “Sometimes.  I find that unexpected politeness keeps him more willing to carry out any order with an eagerness to please me.  Since he doesn’t know when it’s coming, he fulfills my wishes to the utmost, hoping for a small show of appreciation from me.”

“Interesting,” said the B’Graian.  “I must put your method to the test sometime.”

Chakotay returned with the glass of pink liquid and held it out to Kathryn.  She waited several seconds before turning to take it from him.  He could see in her eyes how much it had pained her to make him wait while holding out the glass.  He stepped back behind her and clasped his hands behind his back.  Another B’Gra female moved to his side and stood appraising him.  He straightened his shoulders and put his hands down, standing perfectly still while she slowly walked around him and looked him up and down.  “He is large,” she said to Kathryn, “and that skin tone is arresting.  What is that mark on his brow?”

Kathryn winced slightly and then answered, “It is a mark of his lineage.  He comes from an ancient race of humans called Native Americans.  There are few of his traditional people left.”

“He is a prize, indeed, then isn’t he?” the woman said with admiration.  Chakotay continued to stare straight ahead during the exchange.  The scrutiny was uncomfortable, but the ambassador had told him that no other woman was allowed to touch him, so at least he didn’t have to endure having his teeth checked or his body fondled.  Finally, the woman spotted a friend of hers and moved away.  He relaxed and clasped his hands behind his back again.  Kathryn flashed him a look of apology before turning back to the group. 

One of the ladies recommended they enter the water.  Each woman held her arms up, and her consort pulled the bikini cover off over her head.  He then smoothed her hair and straightened her bikini for her.  Kathryn lifted her arms, and couldn’t deny the tingle that ran through her when Chakotay’s warm fingers slipped under the leg bands of her bottoms and straightened it for her.  He then stepped around to face her and gazed into her eyes as he positioned each breast within the cups of the top, taking the opportunity to graze each nipple as he did so.  He stood aside and followed her into the warm, fresh water lake.   

The B’Gra pairs drifted apart from other couples, and Chakotay gathered this was a time for the woman and her consort to enjoy their own pleasures.  He remembered Kathryn’s fear that they would find themselves in the middle of an orgy.  He looked closely at each couple in the lake and those on the shore, but so far a kiss was the worst he saw.  Mostly it was petting and caressing, or the consorts massaging their masters.  Kathryn had stopped when the water level was just below her breasts.  He moved up close behind her and asked, “What would you like me to do?”

“Whatever you want to,” she whispered.

He knew she was trying to give him what little control she could over what was happening, so he didn’t press her.  He leaned down and softly kissed her neck.  When she tilted her head, he wrapped his arms over her stomach from behind and kissed and licked his way down her neck and along her shoulder.  At this point, it actually was an act for them both as they were trying to discern what was going to be expected of them here.  Chakotay didn’t know what the rules were for acceptable or unacceptable behavior from him during this time.  He spotted one of the two men he had been told to watch the night before and concentrated on that couple.  The man was kissing his master and his hands were caressing her back.  Chakotay kept watching as the man kissed her neck and then one of his hands slid around to tease his master’s breast.  He stroked her chest as he continued to use his mouth on her, but things never progressed beyond that point. 

Chakotay had just begun to relax when he heard Kathryn’s “uh oh.”  He moved his lips up to her ear and asked quietly, “What is it?”

“Look to your left.  Look at the men.”

He acted as if he was moving to the other side of her neck and glanced at the couples several feet away from them.  Four of the men had paired together and were kissing each other.  One of them was the man who had been directly across from Chakotay and Kathryn at the banquet, the one deemed next in line to become the Queen’s own.  He watched as the two male couples kissed and caressed, and then looked back out across the lake where he spotted two more males paired together.  As with the women, it did not appear to be more than light foreplay. 

“So far they’re just kissing and petting.  It’s okay,” he said softly in her ear.

“What do you mean it’s okay?” she asked.

“As long as it stays that way, we’ll be fine.  I have been with men before.”

“You have?” she asked with surprise.  “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s been a long time, but I assume the principles are still the same.”

She turned in his arms to face him.  “How many men?”  She was curious.

“A few.”  He sucked on her ear lobe.  “None of them were long term relationships.  I’ve always preferred women for relationships, but occasionally I do find a man that I’m sexually attracted to.”  He trailed his fingertips up her ribs and over the side of her breast.  “Have you ever been with a woman?”

“Not really,” she said, pushing her breast into his hand.

“Not really?  Care to clarify?”

“I kissed a woman.  She was a friend that kind of became something more.  We spent an evening at her place kissing and holding each other.  The next day, we were both given new orders from Starfleet.  I never saw her again.” 

“You didn’t keep in touch?” he asked as he concentrated his attention on her other breast. 

“She was in intelligence.  Her locations were always classified.  I thought about her still for a while, but it wasn’t long before I met a guy I liked, and she became just a fond memory.  Chakotay?”

“Yes?”

“The man that was across from us last night is coming this way.  You can stop this now if you want to.”

He looked into her eyes.  “I love you, Kathryn.  Only you.  But, kissing a man is no big deal to me if that’s what he wants.  As long as you’re okay with it.”

She thought about it and decided she was if he was.  They would never see this planet again after tomorrow, and somehow she didn’t feel threatened by a man as she might by another woman.  The man had reached them and stood quietly to the side waiting for acknowledgment.  Kathryn steeled her face and looked at him, saying, “Does your master require something?”

“No, ma’am.  She sent me to you for Commander Chakotay.  She felt that as the best consort present here, I should be the one to ready him for you.” 

His words sent a cold chill down Kathryn’s spine.  She fought to figure out the best way to find out what he meant.  “We are not from here, as you are aware.  I require to know how you plan to ready my consort for me.  He is irreplaceable aboard our starship, and I am very protective.  I would hate for you to be the subject of any misunderstanding due to cultural differences,” she said menacingly. 

“Of course, ma’am,” the man said with a swallow.  “On B’Gra, the consorts are encouraged to bond and arouse one another so that we may better pleasure our masters.  We are strictly forbidden from penetration or ejaculation with each other.  Only kissing and touching are allowed in order to increase our sexual responsiveness.”  _Gods,_ Kathryn thought.  _He sounds like he’s giving me his recipe for brownies._

Chakotay had moved to her side when the man approached and spoke with Kathryn.  He found her hand under the water and squeezed it, letting her know he was okay with the exchange.  He wasn’t about to doom _Voyager_ and the 147 crewmen depending on the supplies over a brief period of making out with another man.  It had been several years for him, but that was simply because he hadn’t met a man he was particularly attracted to.  Once again, he found himself grateful that no other crewmen had been allowed to accompany Kathryn and him to the planet. 

Kathryn felt Chakotay squeeze her hand.  She addressed the B’Graian.  “Your custom is acceptable.  I would be honored to have your attentions directed to Chakotay.”  She hadn’t expected the bile that rose in her throat with those words.  _Did I really just pimp out my first officer?  No.  Did I?  Damn I’ll be glad to leave this place!_   She glanced at Chakotay and he saw the look of growing horror on her face.  He leaned into her with the pretense of caressing her breast one more time, and whispered in her ear, “Relax, hon.  I’m fine, I promise.  I love you.”

Chakotay walked to the B’Gra male, who was tall for his people but still slightly shorter than Kathryn.  His narrow build and white skin made him look frail.  His green eyes were striking, but not as much as the brilliant blue of Kathryn’s.  The male looked Chakotay over and his eyes widened slightly.  “You are even larger up close,” he said. 

Chakotay smiled.  There were plenty of men larger than him, but he could imagine what he must look like to a petite alien race who had never met any humans before.  “What’s your name?” Chakotay asked.

“I am Thond,” he said as he lightly traced the tattoo over Chakotay’s brow.  “You are far from home, yes?”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Chakotay.  He slowly trailed his hand up Thond’s arm and noted the stark contrast in skin colors.  He realized that he and Kathryn must seem very exotic to these people, probably explaining the loan of their second-best consort in the city.  Thond’s hand slipped into Chakotay’s black hair as he rose on his tiptoes.  Chakotay took a deep breath and leaned down to press his lips to the male’s.  Thond’s lips were soft, sensual, and he soon discovered very skilled.  He should have guessed that, but he hadn’t thought about what it might take to be considered one of the best male slaves in the city.  As Thond’s tongue pressed into his mouth, Chakotay splayed his hands across the man’s back and felt a deceptive strength in his embrace.  The wiry muscles were long and lean and almost felt like a woman’s body under Chakotay’s grip. 

Chakotay began to notice something else deceptive about the B’Graian.  Thond’s hard rod pressing against his thigh didn’t feel as small as he expected.  It was definitely smaller than his own, but larger than the rest of the man’s body would indicate.  Thond’s fingers were tracing small circles over Chakotay’s back.  When the hand reached the base of Chakotay’s spine, it slid to the front and sent small chills over Chakotay’s chest.  Thond tweaked his nipples into hard peaks and then pulled away from the kiss.  His lips and tongue slid over Chakotay’s collar bone and down until he took a nipple between his teeth. 

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn out of the corner of his eye.  She seemed to be fascinated by the whole display, so he let himself relax a little more.  He was more concerned about her reaction than what he was doing.  He remembered how she had watched him masturbate the night before, and wondered if that voyeuristic tendency would make her more open to what was going on now.  He turned his attention back to Thond and let his hands dip below the water to massage the man’s round buttocks.  He could feel himself hardening now that he knew Kathryn at least was not disgusted.  Thond was teasing his other nipple while he ran the back of his nails up Chakotay’s stomach.  Chakotay was becoming more and more aroused, and pushed his full erection against the man’s stomach.  A small sound escaped Thond’s throat, and he pulled Chakotay tighter to him. 

Thond raised his head from the nipple he had been sucking, and Chakotay kissed him again, driving his tongue between his lips with greater force than their first kiss.  Thond responded and darted his tongue over and around his.  Chakotay was far from inexperienced, and soon the B’Gra male was moaning again and humping the bigger man’s thigh.  Chakotay felt thin fingers slide over his hip and between their bodies.  The fingers hooked the waistband of his swim shorts and pulled them down before sliding over Chakotay’s length.  With another moan, Thond’s mouth left his.  “Praise the Queen, you’re big.” 

Chakotay spread his legs slightly under the water and thrust forward.  “Do you like it?” he asked, his voice deepened. 

“Oh, I like it,” Thond said as he wrapped his hand around the length and slowly caressed it.  Chakotay moved his hand to Thond’s shorts to return the favor.  He pulled them down and felt the man’s bulbous head and curved shaft.  Though smaller and not as thick as himself, the alien was no smaller than many human males.  Chakotay had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a man’s penis in his hand, other than his own.  The hot, smooth skin and throb of the blood vessels sent a tingle through him.  He stroked his thumb over the slit and then held the length against his thigh and let Thond thrust between his palm and the muscle of his leg. 

Chakotay leaned forward and lightly bit the men’s neck just under his ear, guessing that their similar physiologies would mean similar erotic points.  His guess was right as Thond’s grip strengthened along with his thrust.  Chakotay took him fully in hand again and tightened his fist, the swollen head slicked with the man’s own pre-cum pumping in and out of the snug hold.  He continued to bite and suck at the tender neck while his other hand lightly teased Thond behind his balls.  He felt the man’s shaft jump and Thond stilled his hips with a gasp.  He pulled Chakotay down into a crushing kiss, tongues twining and sliding together and the hand around Chakotay’s erection pumping harder, eliciting a groan.  With a loud moan, Thond broke the kiss and pulled himself from Chakotay’s hand.  His voice was breathless as he turned to Kathryn and said, “It was my intention to honor our guests.  I am the one who has been honored, instead.  Your consort is truly amazing.”  With a last longing look at Chakotay, Thond made his way back to his master. 

Chakotay went back to Kathryn, his eyes glazed with passion but his mind concerned about her reaction.  He wanted to reach out to touch her, but the others were watching and he couldn’t until she had given an outward sign of what she wanted him to do.  She raised her eyes to his, and he saw the glint in them.  She pulled him to her and kissed him hard while she grasped his hand and guided it to her breast.  He wrapped her in his other arm while he teased and tweaked her nipple.  She gripped his shaft and slowly ran her fingertips up the underside.  She finally removed her tongue from his mouth and leaned back to look him.  “Stars, that was hot, Chakotay,” she said. 

He chuckled and gripped her ass as he pulled her against him.  “I was worried it would be too much for you.” 

“I didn’t know what to think at first, but when I realized you really were okay with it, I just watched.  I thought that poor man was going to come in your hand and lose his status for breaking their rules.”

“So now what?” he asked softly, slipping his hand from her breast and down under the water to cup her mound.  He ground the heel of his hand against her clit and asked, “Will you come in my hand?  Or, would you prefer my mouth?”  She gasped, and he thrust his hips against her, pumping himself over her palm. 

Her husky voice sent a tremble through him when she said, “I want to taste you.”  Kathryn looked over his shoulder and noticed that two of the B’Gra pairs were leaving, the men visibly aroused.  She guessed they were returning to their homes to complete their morning of pleasure.  “I think it’s safe to leave now.”

He looked down at her and said, “I have no way to hide myself when we get out of the water.” 

Her eyes twinkled and she said, “Neither do they.”

He looked back at the lake shore and saw three of the males following their masters, the tent in their swim shorts plain to see.  Kathryn had pulled his shorts back over his erection, and Chakotay shifted himself more comfortably.  The walk back to the room was going to be torture.  He followed her out of the water, hearing exclamations and admirations from the B’Gra females when the water level dropped below his hips.  He tried to block out everyone around them and concentrated on Kathryn’s body as she walked in front of him.

They reached the room and as soon the door shut behind him, Chakotay pulled Kathryn into a tight hug and sucked her earlobe between his teeth.  His body was on fire, and he fought the urge to pound into her where they stood.  She reached behind her and untied the bikini top, letting it fall to the floor between them.  Her hard nipples met Chakotay’s hot skin and she rocked her hips against him.  “The bed,” she gasped.

Chakotay picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lay her down and then slid off her bikini bottoms.  He pulled off his own shorts and sat up on his knees, raking his eyes over her nude body.  His hard shaft twitched at the sight of her.  She sat up and pushed him onto his back, scraping her fingernails down his chest.  One hand went to his erection, and she slowly caressed him as she moved into position.  She flicked her tongue across the slit, tasting the salty creaminess of his oils.  His hands fisted in the sheet and she took him into her mouth, her tongue sliding over and around him.  “Sweet heavens!” he groaned.  Her fingers circled the base and followed her lips as she rose up and down.  He sat up slightly and reached to her side.  “Turn this way,” he panted. 

She never took her mouth from him as she turned her body and straddled her legs over him.  Her moan vibrated around his shaft as he tasted her for the first time, sliding his tongue through her wet folds.  He found her swollen nub and gripped her hips to hold her in position as she bucked.  He fought to control the rising flames in his center, determined not to release until she did.  _Dear gods but her tongue is talented!_  Their muffled moans and cries mingled together as they sucked and nipped each other with abandon.  He felt her buttocks clench, and his sac tightened.  She was taking him fully into the wet heat of her mouth, each sound vibrating around him.  He concentrated just the tip of his tongue against her clit and her body stiffened.  “Mm hm,” he grunted against her.  She deep-throated him once more and he was lost.  He thrust his hips upward as she backed off until just the tip was in her mouth and clamped her lips around him, tonguing his slit.  He exploded at the same time her juices flowed into his mouth.  He held her to him and lapped and licked her as her tongue slid over him with her swallowing. 

When their bodies stilled and he softened between her lips, she rolled over onto her side.  He sat up and pushed two fingers inside her wet core, sliding in and out of her and pressing up against the tissue inside her opening.  “Oh gods, Chakotay.  Stop, please.”

“Not until you come again,” he said.

“I can’t.  No.  Oh gods.”  He felt her tightening again.  Her hips thrust upward.  “Ahh!” 

“That’s it.”

He waited until he felt her tighten again and then pushed the pad of his thumb against her sensitive clit.  Her head curled forward with the spasm through her torso, and she cried out as her walls rippled around his hand.  He watched her climax play out over her face and knew he had never seen anything so beautiful.  When she quieted once more, he gently slid his fingers from her and stretched his body up to lie beside her.  They were both gasping for air and his heart was pounding.  She laid her head on his shoulder and draped her leg over his.  He pulled her to him and wiped his face with the sheet before kissing the top of her head.  “I think we’ve answered one question of our new relationship,” he said.

“What’s that, Chakotay?”

“We are most certainly sexually compatible.”

She laughed and squeezed his leg between her thighs.  “Oh yes.  Most certainly.”

They lay together a while longer until their muscles were under control again.  “Shower?” she asked.

“Shower.”  He kissed her once more and helped her sit up, groaning when he slid off the bed.  “Hot shower, I think.”

***V*V***

Chakotay had never been so glad to see the transporter room of _Voyager_ when he and Kathryn materialized on the ship.  He had apparently made a good impression as Kathryn’s consort, because when negotiations were completed, they had received almost twice the dilithium they asked for, and the cargo bays were stuffed with food items.  It had been the strangest two days of his life, and Chakotay was anxious to leave the B’Gra behind them.  He eyed Kathryn and knew from her look that she was thinking the same thing.  How the hell they would write the reports for this mission was beyond him.  Right then, all he could think of was that he and Kathryn were back on the ship together.  As they walked into the corridor, she turned to him and said quietly, “I’ll make sure we won’t be expected back on duty until tomorrow morning.  Meet me in my quarters in one hour.”

Chakotay made his way to his quarters to unpack his bag.  He trimmed his hair back to regulation standard and took a shower.  He chuckled to himself occasionally as he thought back over their time on the planet.  He had experienced a lot of different things in his life, but nothing quite like this mission.  No matter how he tried to word it in his head, by the time he was dressed he was still no closer to figuring out how to write his report.  He pushed it from his mind as he checked his hair one more time, and then walked to Kathryn’s quarters.  He keyed the chime, then keyed it a second time.  “Computer, locate the captain.”

“The captain is in engineering.”

 _Probably making sure all is well with the new dilithium._   He used his override and entered her quarters.  He programmed a light meal into the replicator and poured two glasses of wine.  Just as he settled on the sofa, Kathryn entered and smiled brightly when she saw him.  “I’m sorry I’m late.  I wanted to make sure everything checked out with the dilithium.  B’Elanna was shocked at the amount we were able to get.”  He saw a twinkle in her eye as she walked to him and picked up her glass.  “By the way, the extra was provided courtesy of Thond’s master.  She must have been very pleased with the results of your attention to him.”

Chakotay grinned and put his arm around her when she sat beside him.  “If I’m not mistaken, so were you.”  He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip before slipping in to find hers.  She pulled away after a couple of seconds and set down her glass.

“As much I enjoy your attentions, then and now, I would love to take a shower and change.”

He kissed her cheek.  “Dinner still has about fifteen minutes.  I’ll have everything ready by the time you get out.”

She looked into his eyes with a hint of reservation.  “Chakotay, you are not my servant, and you don’t have to act like one anymore.”

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.  “I’m making dinner because I love you, and I had more free time than you did.  I like taking care of you, hon.”

She kissed him and said, “I love you, too.  It’s going to take me some time to figure out how to expect you to carry out my orders as your captain, but only do the things you want to do for me in our personal relationship.”

He cupped her cheek and said, “It won’t be any different from the way it has been.  As your friend, I made meals for you, took care of you when you were injured or sick, took extra shifts on the bridge to make sure you rested when you worked too hard.  This might feel different to you because you finally let down the walls you had built up, but I have always done the things I did for you out of love, not just duty.”

“Thank you, Chakotay, for everything you’ve done for me.”  She nestled her head in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. 

He held her for a moment, and then pushed her up.  “Now go, take your shower.”  He smiled to himself as he watched her walk to the bathroom.  The B’Gra might be an oppressive and offensive society, but he had to thank them for bringing Kathryn and himself together finally.  He got up and set a couple of candles on the table, lowered the lights in the room, and completed the meal preparations.  He had just set the last dish on the table when she re-emerged wearing a simple, blue dress and soft pink lipstick. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said as she walked to the table. 

“It’s not the clothing the B’Gra required me to wear,” she said.

“No, but it’s you.  It’s the woman I fell in love with a long time ago.”  He kissed her and pulled her chair out before sitting in his own.  During the meal, he asked if she had thought about how she would write her report.  She giggled.

“I’ve tried, but I keep thinking in circles.  Do you have any idea how many regulations and protocols we broke down there on that planet?  Not to mention the rules of just plain decency.”

He chuckled.  “Yeah, I’m having the same problem.  You know Tuvok is dying to read our reports, though.  We have to come up with something.”

“Let’s see.  My first officer became my sex slave, I loaned him out to an alien male consort, we made out in a public lake, and oh, yeah, our orgasmic cries woke the neighbors.  But Starfleet should be proud because we were good enough that we got double the supplies we asked for.”

Chakotay laughed.  “You forgot to mention how much fun we had doing it.”

She leered at him.  “We did have fun together, didn’t we?”

He caressed his thumb over her hand on the table and said, “We are back on the ship, now.”  She laced her fingers through his and stood up from her chair.  He moved around the table and pulled her into his arms, his tongue darting into her mouth.  His hands slid over the silk of her dress, and they both plunged into a desperation to touch, feel, and taste.  He walked backward to her bedroom and pulled her dress over her head on the way.  His shirt hit the floor two steps from the doorway.  Shoes and pants dropped just inside, and underwear were snatched off as they crawled onto the bed.  He knelt over her and sucked on her nipple as her hand twined in his freshly cut hair.  She leaned forward and took him in hand, caressing and squeezing and pumping him to full erection.  He played through the folds of her sex and his fingertips circled her button.  She was already wet and hot.  He lowered his body, took her lips with his, and stroked his hard length through her moisture and over her clit. 

“Take me, Chakotay,” she panted.  “Now.”

He grinned at her and said, “I thought you wanted to take our time the first time.”

“I’ve waited long enough.  We’ll go slow later.  Right now I want to be fucked.”

Her words seared his nerves and made his shaft jump.  He guided himself to her opening, slipped in just far enough to gather her oils and slick his length, and then drove into her.  She cried out and he stilled deep inside of her.  “Are you okay?” 

“It’s been a while,” she gasped.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, don’t stop.  Gods you feel good.”

He slowly pulled out and thrust forward again, taking up a rhythm of long strokes.  “Stars you’re tight,” he groaned.  “I don’t know how long I can keep control.” 

“Raise up on your hands.”  He did, and she reached between their bodies.  As he pumped faster braced on his arms, she found her clit with the pads of her fingers.  “Oh gods,” she moaned. 

They both looked between them to watch his hard shaft glistening with her oils thrusting in and out, her hand bringing herself closer and closer to the edge.  She tightened around him and he thickened inside of her.  “Chakotay,” she gasped.  He thrust harder, grunting as each entry fanned the flames higher.  Her wet heat spasmed around him and his body locked to hilt inside of her.  The orgasm rocked through both of them and lasted longer than either thought possible.  He collapsed on top of her, both of them continuing to twitch with electric jolts. 

He slid his hands under her back and rolled them until she was lying on top of him.  “Damn, woman,” he gasped.  Her heart was racing against his chest, and she was panting. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast,” she said between breaths. 

“Me, neither.  I usually have a lot more control.”

She slid off him and onto her back, splaying her limbs.  “Chakotay?”

“What is it, love?”

“How long do you take to recover?”

He chuckled.  “With you, I have a feeling it won’t take long at all.”

“Good.  Five minutes?”

“Maybe, if you use that talented tongue of yours.”

Her low giggle washed over him in a wave of delicious heat.  Her husky voice said, “I have a feeling our holodeck times are about to get a lot more interesting.”

“How so?” he asked, intrigued.

“Will you let me program a man for you?”

“If we can program a female for you.  Would you be willing to find out what it’s like to do more than kiss another woman?”

“Yes, I think I would.”

“Kathryn?”

“Yes?”

“Now.”

She licked her lips and slid down the bed to lean over him.

 

_Finis_


End file.
